


Gamophobia

by NicolaDarkness



Series: Phobias [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jean, Omegaverse, Smut, Wedding, alternative universe, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolaDarkness/pseuds/NicolaDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamophobia - the fear of commitment, though it can also be the excessive, persistent, uncontrollable and irrational fear of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamophobia

The sound of laughter and excited chatter accompanied by the low thumping of music filtered through the large glass doors that opened out to the expansive gardens of the old house. The breeze was soft and comforting on the warm summer night and ruffled hair and kissed feverish skin as it danced across the people dancing together on the dew covered lawn.

Jean watched his boyfriend of two years chatter and beam at everyone he spoke to as the golden eyed male watched from his perch sitting and leaning against one of the nearby apple trees. A small smile crossed Jean’s face as he watched his partner glow like the social butterfly he is. The freckled male thrived on the happy buzz in the air and on helping to keep the partying family and friends happy. Although Jean admitted that a small, teeny-tiny part of him, mostly his omega part, was a tad jealous of how his alpha was paying attention to everyone but his date.

Marco was busy doing what his cousin had insisted he do, and act as overseer of the event which meant he was busy taking care of everyone and everything. It was a job built for the freckled alpha who thrived in social situations and in taking care of others.

Which left Jean to indulge one of his favourite hobbies. People watching.

Most party-goers were now rather intoxicated and at the moment Sasha and Connie had finally been pulled away from the DJ stand so normal music, which wasn’t full of vulgarity was playing, much to the relief of the older generation present.

Currently the larger male was crushing his cousin in a large bear hug much to the fellow alpha’s distress. The goddess of a bride stands by laughing at her now wife’s plight, the image of omega beauty and perfection. It was a thought that had the smile fall from Jean’s face to be replaced by a frown.

He was happy for the couple, don’t get him wrong, he did love the two girls and were glad that they were able to finally express to the world how happy they are. The two had finally had a formal party and signed the needed paperwork to show that they were legally bonded mates now. Although most don’t choose to do the big wedding business but Krista insisted, and the angel deserved to have this day.

No, Jean didn’t begrudge the females any of it. He was merely hesitant to even imagine himself in a similar position. He had always believed himself to be a beta (before he presented two years ago) ~~(and)~~ so bonding was a foreign concept to him. Heck, he didn’t even know how it happened and now he wished he had paid more attention in his health lessons.

Although the omega part of him was envious of the show of affection and possession that the party meant, the rest of him had no idea what the party and the form was like. It was similar to how beta’s get married, just like his own mother described, but the sheer amount of hormones floating about and Jean’s own acting up in response to him.

Overall Jean had spent most of the day standing at the back and as far away from the other couples to avoid the stench. Even after two years he still wasn’t used to the amount of smell couples gave off, and at a wedding they were pumping off more than usual. It was a good thing that he was so anti-social or he would have had to suffer through this constantly. Although he had to admit that he was dealing with the rush better than he thought he would.

The main problem Jean now faced was his own mind. His brain kept telling him pointlessly negative things like how his relationship would never amount to anything. How no one would want an omega that didn’t even know how bonding work. Marco would probably leave him after a while. Why was his mind so vial to him? Just once he would like his mind to give him a positive image of his future.

He perked up though as he looked up to see his boyfriend jogging over, a wide grin stretched across his face and pumping off happy hormones by the gallon. His eyes were alight with joy and Jean couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he watched his alpha approach him.

“Hey,” the larger male said plopping down next to his smaller boyfriend and bumping their shoulders together in a loving gesture, aware that Jean was not one for public displays of affection.

“Hey best man.” Jean said returning the shoulder bump as the small smile he had spread into a grin, his own hormones flowing out at the proximity to his boyfriend.

“Hmm…” Marco purred soft and low in his throat as he nuzzled softly at the base of Jean’s neck, just below the scent glad and felt himself relax as he breathed in the familiar affectionate pheromones.

“You doing ok there?” Jean asked with a laugh, a hand coming up to pet his partner’s hair softly and watched the dark haired male seemingly melt as he tenderly scented his chosen partner. The act caused Jean’s cheeks to heat up as they always did when Marco scented him, even after all this time he wasn’t used to such public shows of adoration.

“Better now.” Marco mumbled softly and pulled away to see Jean’s rose-cheeked face after satisfying his alpha needs to mark its mate with his scent at such a public event.

Jean couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s lazy smile, a small thrill going through his chest at how he caused the relaxed posture and soft look. He had to hold down the urge to start purring, that would be embarrassing.

Marco leant in again and gave his partner a soft peck on the lips and watched the two-tone haired male’s eyes flutter at the affections. Satisfaction settled in both their chests as they took a moment out from the party going on around them just to bask in each other’s presence properly for the first time today.

Eventually the noise from the party got louder as more drunk party-goers filtered into the back grounds around them and the couple pulled out of their own world back into reality. The two shifted so that they could see who had joined them in the gardens and were not surprised that the terrible twosome had decided to take their dance battle outside. Probably a good idea since their cartwheels and jerking was bordering on violent and at least the grass would cushion them more if they fell on their asses.

Marco gives out a sigh and shakes his head as he watches the rest of their friend group laugh at the antics of the two betas. Evident that the scenario would escalate into someone getting hurt, Marco stood and gave his boyfriend an exasperated smile which Jean only waved off with a grin of his own. The smile only widened as he saw the softened look his partner sent him before jogging off to man-handle the two terrors into less vicious activities.

Jean relaxed back into his reclined position with his back propped up by the tree’s trunk and watched Marco put a stop to the childish antics of Jean’s two closest friends. Although he did notice when a small blond decided to come and stand next to him, not quite leaning back on the tree as not to tarnish her pure ivory dress.

“I’m happy for you two as well you know. And so is Ymir, though she will never admit it.” Said the smaller omega.

“Thanks, though I do agree with your wife on some points,” Jean said, standing so that he could better converse with the small bride. “he is defiantly too good for me.”

He sees Krista roll her eyes and she comes to stand directly in front of him, blocking his view of his boyfriend as she puts her hands on her small hips. The image of a scolding parent with her bright blue eyes lit up with irritation, and Jean had to resist the urge not to shrink back under the withering look.

“That is not true Jean, and you know it.” The smaller snapped and Jean couldn’t resist shrinking back a little bit.

Krista sighed and relaxed her posture, softening her eyes as she gave her fellow omega an affectionate and exasperated smile. She stepped forward and placed her small hands on his thin shoulders, causing him to lean down slightly so that the female could easily maintain eye contact with their height difference being slightly reduced.

“I know as much as you do just how much of a shit Marco can be,” she says, causing a small smile to match hers on Jean’s face. “And he doesn’t show that side of him to just anyone. And even then people don’t usually stick around when it happens, let alone promote it like you do.”

Jean couldn’t really help but snigger into his hands at that. It was true that after knowing Marco for two years Jean finally got a glimpse of Marco’s darker side. It had been during one of Jean and Eren’s regular fights. The two had come to blows after some comment Eren had made about Jean’s mother and as per Jean’s style he had thrown himself on the alpha with abandon. In all honesty the shorter alpha should have known that regardless of how much they both got on each other’s nerves, they did not bring each other’s family into it.

Jean was sure the comment was something to do with how his mother had submitted to another alpha (Jean’s farther) and then got tossed aside for an omega. Needless to say the broken nose and bloody face the bastard got was the least he deserved. As per usual Eren fought back, but the level of violence was higher than normal, and then Eren did something that Jean still to this day had never forgiven him for. He scruffed Jean.

Regardless of the fact that it was seen as completely obscene and borderline abuse because it was supposed to make an omega go limp. But Jean hadn’t even presented yet, and his reaction wasn’t really unexpected for a supposed unpresented beta. He had howled and thrashed until the pressure was removed and then noticed the silence. He had turned and was not afraid now to admit the sight had probably pushed his crush on Marco over the edge into the abyss of love.

Marco was standing with Eren dangling from his grasp, fist locked around the smaller alpha’s neck, and was wearing the most charming yet deadly smile on his face. Eren on the other had looked shocked, and Jean was certain he could smell a little bit of urine as the two clashed. Marco had then brought the green eyed boy closer and whispered something in his ear that had made the other male go green. Then the freckled alpha had slowly lowered the other to the floor and let him go. To which Eren had then bolted and wouldn’t look at Jean or Marco for the remainder of school. Jean hadn’t seen him since, but Armin had said he was currently somewhere in Germany with Mikasa.

Marco had then turned into his usual worried self after then and taken care of Jean as if nothing had ever happened. But Krista was right when he said he encouraged it. Since then he had dragged the freckled boy into as many fights and competitive things as he could, just to see that look in his mate’s eye again. Even getting the other involved in several pranks in their later school years.

“So don’t sell yourself to short ok?” Krista insisted patting the other omega’s shoulder. “If you weren’t good enough for him Marco wouldn’t be as besotted with you as he is.”

And this made Jean duck his head and blush. He knew Marco really did love him. As unbelievable as it still seemed. But it still embarrassed him when others noticed or said it.

“Sooooooo….” She small blond said giving Jean a nudge while waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “When are the two of you planning on your own shindig?”

Jean choked on his own breath at that.

“Krista!” he shouted between gasps and choking noises while the smaller laughed.                                 

“Well you’ve been together a while, and you’re the only ones left to get hitched so I’m only asking how long it will take before we get to hear your wedding bells you know?” she said giggling.

“W-well,” Jean says rubbing the back of his undercut nervously. “We haven’t really erm talked about it you know. So I don’t know if we will? Or if he wants to?”

“What!?” Krista shouted, drawing eyes to their conversation while Jean tried to quiet her voice. “You can’t be serious.”

“Believe it.” Jean grumbles, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“I can’t believe that you haven’t even spoke about it yet.” The smaller sighed shaking her head while Jean just shrugged.

“Well I hope that my marriage will kick it into gear then.” She chirped. “You both deserve to be happy after all.”

“But Krista,” Jean said with a frown, “I don’t think I want to, get married I mean.”

“Eh?” Krista says, eyes wide and blinking up at the taller omega.

“I mean yeah sure we like each other now. But what about in the future. We would get stuck together even if we fell out of love. Or into love with someone else. We’d be trapped together.” Jean explained softly, thinking back to his mother’s fake smiles as she pretended not to hear the hurtful words others would whisper about her behind her back.

“Oh Jean.” Krista sighed, pulling the other in by his waist into a one armed hug. “I don’t think it’s possible to fall out of love with someone you bond with. The bond itself prevents that. And I know you two would be really happy.”

“I’m scared Krista.” He admits in a whisper. “Some people just can’t bond. The bond rejects you. And usually after being with someone for a while your body tries to make you bond. It’s been two years and I haven’t felt the urge to at all.”

“It’s different for everyone.” Krista says in a soft voice giving him a small squeeze. “Some people don’t feel a need to bond till after a wedding. Because the wedding itself releases a lot of pheromones to your mate in a crowded place and stuff like that. It’s not that uncommon.”

“But what if the bond rejects us.” Jean whimpers.

“It won’t.” Krista states in a firm voice and Jean’s head snaps to look at her confident smiling face.

Jean sighs but just shrugs. The words are at least a little comforting to him. Though his confidence still isn’t all that great. He shakes the thoughts from his head as he notices the other bride making her way over to her wife with her best man at her side, both smiling as they chat to one another.

“Hey beautiful.” Ymir said pulling her smaller wife into her arms and leaning down for a soft kiss that had Krista giggling and Jean smiling softly at the couple.

“Get a room you two.” Marco said, sliding into place at Jean’s side, the other male’s body heat radiating off him and keeping Jean warm.

“That’s a great idea!” Ymir said sticking her tongue out. “After all the only one allowed to see my little kitten in all her glory is me. So you’re out of luck there bro.”

“Ymir.” Krista snapped, hitting her wife on the arm as the freckled woman cackled.

“No thanks. No offence Krista, but you’re not exactly my type. ” Marco said nose scrunched up at his cousin’s implications.

“Nahh freckled Jesus prefers horses.” Ymir says cackling still and Jean sends her a sharp look while Marco just sighs.

“Well we will be off now. Thanks for all your help today guys.” Krista says with a grateful smile as she drags her hyperactive wife away, but not before sending Jean an encouraging look and a wave.

After the two brides had left the party slowed down as people slowly left in pairs or groups, Marco being on escort duty to make sure everyone had everything and got home ok. So eventually it left just Jean and Marco to finish tidying up a few things with the help of the grounds staff before them to set off back home to their shared apartment, the both of them almost passing out in the taxi on the way.

 

* * *

 

 

The following few weeks were a stressful one for the couple, but especially for Jean. If he wasn’t being shouted at by arsehole directors, he was rushing to get things painted in time for plays. And because of this his commissions (a side job he did online) had stacked up so that even when he wasn’t putting in overtime he was stuck at an easel or at his computer.

Needless to say Marco was worried over his boyfriend’s health. The bags under Jean’s eyes had gotten bigger, and the lack of sunlight made him appear even paler than he naturally was. Not to mention Marco was positive his partner had started to lose weight, even if he tried to hide it by layering up his clothes. Not only that, but Jean was starting to display a behaviour that Marco had never seen before, one that was distinct to stressed out omegas. Nesting.

And the poor omega didn’t notice that he was doing it. But Marco did. The first thing his omega did when they got in was change into comfy clothes and seemed to mindlessly drag a bunch of blankets, pillows and Marco’s dirty washing to his art supplies and settle in to work for the rest of the evening until he became so exhausted he fell asleep.

Marco’s rationalizing of the behaviour stopped one morning when he woke up to an empty bed, one he remembered had been occupied hours earlier, and the sound of running water. He grumbled as he pulled himself from the warm bed towards the bathroom, then frowned because usually if one of them was using the shower steam would roll under the door, but this time no steam coming out. So naturally curious, and mainly concerned, Marco opened the door.

There he found Jean, curled up on the floor of the shower cubicle under a stream of cold water, distressed pheromones rolling off of him. Instinct kicked in and Marco was throwing the shower door open and turning the water off before bringing the omega into his warm arms, scared he might catch hyperthermia.

Then he noticed it, the distinctly sweat smell of heat which mixed in with his boyfriend’s distress.

“Oh Jean.” Marco breathed, pulling his partner closer.

Gods how much was Jean suffering to bring on his heat like this? His wasn’t due for another two months yet. The both of them had made sure to mark it down after Jean’s first so that they could prepare for it. But under stress an omega could skip heats, or in Jean’s case, bring one on early.

“Sorry, just woke up like this. Stupid fucking body.” Jean murmured with a soft sniffle.

“Come on then. Let’s get you back to bed.” Marco cooed as he quickly dried the smaller male off before carrying him back to their bed where he placed him down softly before seating himself behind his omega.

“It’s early, and this one hurts more.” Jean grumbled, curling his hands over his abdomen protectively.

“Sorry to say this love, but it may be your own fault.” Marco said softly, wrapping one arm around Jean’s waist to stroke his bare abdomen while the other ran through the omega’s damp hair. “You’ve been working too much, and the stress is really getting to you.”

“Works been this bad before, but it didn’t change my cycle then.” Jean grumped, snuggling back into his alpha.

“Well it was just after Ymir’s wedding, which was kinda stressful, so it might have set it off.” Marco mused, but was brought back quickly when the smaller male stiffened in his arms.

Meanwhile Jean was panicking, because now that he thought about it, he had felt off since the wedding. Specifically the conversation with Krista running round his head. That on top of the work would do it alright. He just couldn’t get the worries that his boyfriend just didn’t want to bond with him and would leave out of his head. So in typical Jean fashion, he had ignored his problem by throwing himself into work to avoid it. And now it had come back to bite him in the ass.

“Jean.” Marco asked, in his ‘you better tell me what’s up now because I will know if you are lying’ voice and Jean gulped.

“Well,” Jean said, squirming under his partner’s concerned and firm gaze. “I’m just being dumb, thinking about something Krista mentioned. It’s nothing! Really!” he tried to plead.

“You’ve go into an early heat because of that ‘something’ Jean. That is _not_ nothing.” Marco snapped sternly, forcibly moving Jean around so that the two could talk face-to-face, much to Jean’s panic.

“So tell me.” The alpha demanded, angling his omega’s face up to look him in the eye with a soft hand.

“I…” Jean looked away from Marco and squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn’t look Marco in the face as he confessed his insecurities, his fears. He never could.

“I’m scared.” He finally whispered, and if he were looking he would have seen Marco’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open in a question. But Jean had just opened the flood gates, and so everything following that came out in a panicked rush.

“I just- I’m so scared that o-one day you’re gonna just up and leave me for some pretty little omega. A-and even I-if you stay t-that you won’t wanna b-bond with me! Or have p-p-pups maybe? I still d-dunno a-about that… b-b-b-but I can’t h-help but w-worry that if we t-try to b-b-bond that it would r-r-reject u-us and then y-you would leave me ‘c-cause we can’t! And! And! I-I really wanna be with you for the r-rest of my life you know! And I just can’t bare it if you l-left me b-but I also g-get it! ‘cause who wants a stupid, skinny, lanky, bony, ugly, weak, pathetic excuse of an o-omega like me huh?!”

And that was all the omega could stutter out before he broke down in sobs that shook his body and rattled his bones. He almost retched with each one out of self-disgust at how weak and pathetic he was being. Marco really did deserve better.

“No Jean, no.” Marco gasped and pulled his mate into his chest clutching him tight and feeling on the verge of tears himself. “I would never leave you. You hear me? Never.”

Jean was too busy choking on his tears to really understand what his boyfriend was saying, but he got that the alpha was distressed by his words and clutched him desperately. So Jean nodded his head as he hid his face in the larger male’s shoulder, not caring about the tears staining his partner’s night shirt.

Marco couldn’t take the pheromones pouring off of both of them and started to croon into Jean’s ear as he ran his hands up his partner’s back and through his two-toned hair. Then he began to rock them both as he rubbed his cheeks and neck against Jean, scenting the omega to help reassure the distressed male that the alpha chose him and would not leave.

Jean gradually allowed his mate’s actions to sooth him and he felt his raging emotions calm under the affection, and eventually his tears dried. Once he was sure he was stable enough mentally, Jean responded and started to rub his own scent on his boyfriend, showing him the he was now feeling a lot better. And letting the alpha know how grateful he was of the comfort, after all, Jean didn’t scent Marco much, not even in private.

As soon as he felt his boyfriend start to scent him back Marco couldn’t help but relax and his crooning deepened into a purr that vibrated out from somewhere deep in his chest. His face lifted up into a smile and he maneuvered them both so that both male’s necks were angled that their scent glands could rub together, the most effective and intimate way to scent mark each other.

Jean sighed as his partner’s change, going from comfort to overly affectionate as soon as Jean relaxed. A smile creeped its way onto his face as Marco purred and scented him while pressing Jean in close to his larger body. Although Jean knew it was only a temporary lull in the conversation. Now that his feelings were out in the open he knew that Marco would want to discuss them. So the omega basked in the peaceful warmth of his boyfriends for as long as he could.

Eventually after several moments Marco slowed his nuzzling and pulled his face back and looking down into Jean’s face, allowing his thumb to gently trace the omega’s sharp cheek bone. He let a soft sigh pass his lips as he placed a soft kiss on his partner’s lips before pulling back again. The two had best get all the things that Jean had concerns about discussed now before they both stressed themselves out to much.

“Jean.” The alpha sighed softly, causing the omega’s eyes to open in response. “We need to talk about what you said, you know this love.”

“I know.” Jean murmured while nodding, brushing a kiss to the inner wrist of the hand that had always touched him with such care.

“Honestly love, I would never leave you.” The alpha said, looking into his omega’s eyes and smiling softly. “You aren’t perfect, but no one is. And I love you for all those imperfections so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Jean sighed again nuzzling the hand on his cheek.

“I know. But sometimes people talk too loud you know?” Jean said grimacing at the memory of all the omegas and alphas that would talk about how bad of an omega he was. “But I know you love me, I just can’t help but wish I was more like other omegas for you. But you know what my personality is like so that’s kind of impossible.”

“I know what you are like, but I like your snarky no nonsense attitude.” Marco responded smiling reassuringly. “And as for bonding, well I was wanting to talk to you about it once I wasn’t on ‘best man duty’ which took up far too much time. And then work got crazy and well I never got the chance.”

“You… you really have thought of bonding with me?” Jean whispered out, his jaw hanging open in disbelief.

“Of course love! I’ve been racking my brain over how I would ask about it since before you presented.” Marco said exasperated, but unable to keep the smile from his face. “I tell you every day that I love you, and I’ve told you before that it has always been you Jean. Forever.”

“Forever…” Jean whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut to stop his tears from escaping.

“And as for pups, I didn’t know you wanted any. I had kinda resigned myself to not having any.” Marco said rather bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “After all, I only want pups if they’re yours Jean.”

“You do?” Jean asked, snapping his eyes open and not caring that the tears started to run down his cheeks. “I-I never thought I would find a mate because of you know, I look like a beta, but when I presented, then we got together. Well, I can’t stop thinking about one day seeing little freckled pups running around all over the place.”

“So that means that you want to bond?” Marco asks, beaming and eyes sparkling with happy tears.

“Have you looked in a mirror?!” Jean said laughing and pulling his alpha in for a kiss. “I may be scared, but how could I not want your dorky ass?!”

And the two broke down in joyful laughter. Holding onto each other tightly the two scented each other, which lead to both recalling Jean being in heat. And Marco rang in to both their bosses while Jean sent messages to his clients that the two would be indisposed for a week. And the two spent it discussing ceremony plans between frenzied mating. And neither could stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

The alpha female slapped her son’s hands away from where they fiddled with his tie for the twentieth time since he had put it on about ten minutes ago. She thanked the Gods that her son had planned a small ceremony, because heaven knows how nervous he would be knowing there was a large crowd watching him.

“Stop fussing Jeanbo or you’ll make your tie crooked.” The older woman scolded the obviously nervous omega who decided to literally sit on his hands to stop himself from ripping his clothes as he fidgeted.

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick.” The omega muttered causing his mother to roll his eyes at her son’s dramatics.

“No you won’t, it’s just nerves sweetheart.” She tried to sooth, rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

“I just want the day to be over already. And it hasn’t even started yet.” Jean sighed. Pulling his hands out to rub his face.

“It’s only a short ceremony. You two made sure of that.” His mother reminded him. “Just go in vows, rings, sign a form, then back to Mrs. Bodt’s house of a small party. And once everyone has had cake the two of you can go home whenever you like.”

“I know, I know.” Jean sighs. “But I know at least the two gremlins will do something embarrassing. And Ymir probably.”

“They will at least behave till the party.” His mother said rolling her eyes before checking her watch. “Well no time to worry over that now, it’s show time Jeanbo.”

Jean went pale and stuttered out something incoherent, but luckily his mother knew how to handle him and merely dragged her son out of his seat and out of the door. He finally became silent as they came to stand in front of two large wooden doors where his friends were waiting for him, as well as his fiancé.

Taking in a deep breath he nods as he takes his mother’s arm in his own and watches as the doors creak open with soft music emerging from the room beyond. Then the two stepped forward onto the decked out hall and towards a raised platform at the other end, past the chairs lined up either side, and towards the small collection of freckled family members waiting for them.

Jean felt like his legs were made of jelly and struggled to get them to move on command. He was thankful that at least the music was slow enough to get his legs to stumbled forward, and having his mother to lean on was helpful. He kept his head down so as not to meet the eyes of everyone staring at him, in fear that he might turn and run off. That really wouldn’t be good.

Eventually after several moments of doing nothing but stare at his feet, the three carpeted steps came into view and Jean found the confidence (now that most of the people where behind him) to look up. He was met with a beaming, face splittingly-wide smile and sparkling wet eyes gleaming at him like he was the most beautiful thing to exist.

And Jean couldn’t stop looking.

He didn’t really register his mother kissing his cheek and letting go of his arm, leaving the couple standing alone before the person presiding.

The next few moments are a blur for Jean. He barely hears the words the beta conducting them says, he is too busy staring at the man that in a few moments will be his husband, his mate. But he hears all the words Marco says, the vows he makes to Jean as he slides the golden band onto the omega’s ring finger.

“I first knew you as lines on a page. Inked pen strokes that forms into flowers of all kinds. I didn’t know that the person who created them would become so important to me then. I first fell for your work, then for your words and voice. For your attitude that’s so different from what anyone expects. I fell for your passionate eyes that hide your kindness. I fell for your small smile that you only get when you think no one’s looking. I fell for your heart. And at that moment you had mine.

Jean, I loved you before either of us knew what the emotion was, and I vow that I will love you till we are both so old that neither of us can remember the meaning of the word.”

Marco announced, loudly, to everyone in the room as he clung desperately to Jean’s hand and let the tears flow freely down his speckled cheeks. And Jean was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one in the room almost sobbing at the alpha’s words, but he was the one who had to speak and took several moments to clear his throat, trying to dislodge the lump of emotion that had formed in it.

Jeans hands were shaky as he slipped a matching golden band onto his partner’s finger and he swallowed once more before looking up into his almost-husbands eyes. He had memorised his vows months ago, but in that moment his mind blanked and he couldn’t think of what to say. So he just opened his mouth and let his emotions just come out.

“You’re my best friend. My partner in crime. My soulmate if you would believe it. I’m still in awe that you even decided to speak to me, let alone befriend me. You terrify me Marco Bodt.

I am scared of how you make me feel so much emotion all at once and so deeply.

I am scared of voicing things because I don’t want to be selfish and force you into things.

I am scared of what I’m doing right now and what the future holds for both of us.

But you have always been my strength. So no matter how much all of this petrifies me down to my bones, I know I can do it as long as you don’t let go of my hand. You are and always will be the centre of my world. I love you Marco. Forever.”

Jean felt the moment after he closed his eyes was agonising, the silence resonating in the room. The next moment he heard the presider announce them married and that they could kiss, but he was in Marco’s arms and had the alphas mouth on his before the beta could finish.

The rest of the night was a blur of familiar faces, tears and kisses. He did register his mother holding him for a long time just sobbing into his shoulder, then turning around to threaten Marco’s life (among other things) if the other alpha ever hurt her son. In all fairness Marco took it rather well, seriously telling her that he wouldn’t, and that if he ever did accidently he would happily do everything she suggested to himself.

Thankfully everything else went smoothly. There was a lot of wolf-whistling from Ymir who got smacked a lot by her very pregnant wife. Connie and Sasha thankfully didn’t get too drunk, though the two did have a dance off. In all the commotion the couple didn’t have much privacy and felt more like caretakers as they ran around talking to everyone. Eventually they were forced to leave by Mrs. Bodt who told them that it was far too late for either of them to be dealing with others. She sent them both a wink as the two left for their home.

 

* * *

 

 

During the trip back to their shared apartment the two newlyweds seemed to gain back some of their energy now that they were alone. The two couldn’t stop smiling and sharing soft giggles as they walked hand in hand up the three flights of stairs and down the hallway to their home.

Jean reached into his pocket and slid the key into the lock, and opened the door before he was unexpectedly lifted into his husband’s arms while letting out a rather loud and embarrassing squawk.

“Put me down right now Marco Bodt!” Jean shrieked as his partner laughed and stepped into their home, using his leg to push shut the door behind him as he strolled forward.

“That’s Marco Kirstein-Bodt to you!” he retorted with a breathy laugh as he strode into their bedroom and finally allowed his mate to be set down gently on their bed.

“Oh how could I forget?” Jean snarked back before tugging his alpha down into a playful kiss.

The larger male merely hummed as he deepened their kisses and moved to the more comfortable position of lying on top of his now husband. Tangling their legs together as they lazily made-out like a couple of teenagers that had all the time in the world. And now that Marco thought about it he supposed that finally after tonight they would. And he honestly still felt like he was dreaming, being able to become one with the man he had loved for so long still felt so amazingly unreal to be true sometimes.

Jean keened softly in the back of his throat as he felt Marco press his weight over him. Jean would never admit to it, but he loved it when his mate let his instincts take over and held Jean down, and loved the bites and marks that came with it. It was probably the omega in him enjoying his mate’s possessiveness, but it was one of the only things that the two-toned male could agree with.

After several moments the heat began to build between the two males as they began to tug at each other clothes in attempt to get closer. Marco gave in first and reared back up onto his knees, shrugging off his shirt before tossing it and the tie aside before working on his other clothes. Jean copied his husband and shimmied out of his own clothes, although with less finesse than his partner as he struggled with the buttons of his shirt and pants.

Eventually both of them were bare as the day they were born and went back to clutching at each other hotly. Hands digging into flesh hard enough to leave bruises and red markings in the skin. The electricity between them seemed larger and sharper than usual and Jean’s heart leapt in his chest in hope that maybe this was the bond between them starting to take form.

Eventually the pressure got too much and Jean gasped for breath and pushed on his husband’s chest to try and get the alpha to get a move on. Marco, seeing the desperate look in his omega’s golden eyes smiled and gave him a gentle peck on the lips as he pulled the well placed lube from under the pillow and sat up to coat his fingers.

Jean let out a small whimper as he watch his mate’s eyes glow with lust and licked his lips unconsciously as the freckled man finished warming up the lubricant and reached down between Jean’s pale legs towards his entrance. Jean was thankful that he was blessed with a partner who was so tender to prepare him (although in certain situations Jean cursed this caution), no matter how rough the love making was after the fact.

Jean tensed up at the feeling of a moist finger stroking over his entrance. He let out a whine as the massaging continued, knowing that his mate refused to ever go further until he relaxed. The omega grumbled as his husband scattered kisses over his neck and chest, and forced himself to relax under his spouse’s affections. And only a moment later a finger gladly slipped inside all the way to the last knuckle causing Jean’s back to arched and a soft moan to rumble out of his throat.

Marco let out a low growl, feeling the urge to rush the prep which was unusual for him. If Jean didn’t get so mad at him, usually he could spend hours stretching his omega open with his fingers and tongue till his partner was a sobbing mess. But right at that moment the buzz in his head was making it hard to take things slow and to be soft with his beloved, not that the smaller male seemed to mind. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to the alpha that his mate had a slight masochistic strike in him that he would deny till he was blue in the face.

So it only took a few moments until Marco was adding another finger to the first causing Jean to gasp out and shudder in appreciation at his husband’s quick work with his nimble fingers. Jean could feel himself dripping with slick and his head was spinning as he panted. If Jean didn’t know any better he would say that he was in heat, but both had made sure that they had picked their wedding day far away from Jean’s heat. But it didn’t stop the omega from moaning, writhing and leaking like he was, arching his back as his spouse’s fingers stroked his prostate.

It didn’t take long for a third finger to push inside Jean’s slick walls and he moaned louder at the feeling of fullness and of the raised heat seeming to swirl around him. He clutched desperately at his mate’s shoulders, digging his nails in desperately to urge him to move faster, to stir up the electricity in the air and take them both higher.

“M-marco!” Jean gasped, reaching with one of his hands and tugging on his alpha’s wrist. “E-enough. I’m ready. Come on.”

“Shit.” Marco cursed, removing his fingers and positioning himself over his mate and taking a firm grip of his hips. “I’m not gonna be able to hold back on you love.”

“Don’t.” Jean gasped, staring up with glowing gold eyes with a toothy grin. “I never want to forget this. Carve it into my bones alpha.”

Marco growled deep at Jean’s challenge, eyes blown black with want as he sunk into his mate in one slow, deliberate movement causing both males to groan out in unison. And unlike most times when Marco would pause until Jean was ready, the freckled male only waited a moment until striking up a fast, deep rhythm, automatically hitting the smaller males prostate with each thrust.

Both males were already panting, their hearts racing in unison. Marco brought his face level with Jean’s and brought his husband into a deep kiss to stifle both their moans. The heat building up quicker than either were used to.

“I-I’m not gonna last.” Marco panted as he pulled away from the bruising kiss, feeling the knots starting to form at the base of his cock.

“M-me neither.” Jean panted, his teeth starting to throb along with his pulsing erection. “M-marco. I-I need. I I n-need.”

“I know love, I know.” Marco shushed his mate, knowing by the own throb in his mouth what needed to be done and his heart swelled with the thought of finally becoming one with his beloved.

Their movements sped up and the two angled their heads towards each other’s scent glands at the base of their necks as Marco’s knot started to catch. With a final thrust Marco sank his teeth deep into his omega’s neck, piercing the flesh to where he felt blood flush his mouth along with the rush of his release and the swell of emotion that he could no longer tell if it was his own or Jean’s.

Jean screamed as Marco’s teeth sunk his sensitive scent gland and triggered his own release, so violent that his limbs spasmed and only when his orgasm died down did he angle his own head to sink his teeth into his partner’s neck. Joining the two together with their jaws locked in place, their emotions swelling round them and through each other as the bond sunk in and tied them together.

Marco shortly moved them both onto their sides as not to pull at the knot and so that the alpha didn’t crush his mate with his body weight as all the muscles in his arms relaxed.

It was a surreal feeling for both parties as they shared each other’s emotional and physical sensations as they stayed locked together by their jaws and Marco’s knot for almost half an hour. By the time both were able to part, Jean had started to purr as his mate stroked his back soothingly while crooning in his ear.

Jean keened as he felt Marco slip out of him and slide his teeth out of the omega’s flesh, licking and peppering the wounds with kisses to sooth it. Jean shortly followed, lapping at his bonded’s blood in apology and encouraging the laceration to close.

“It worked.” Jean breathed against his mate’s skin, a wide smile stretching across his face.

“Of course it did.” Marco laughed nuzzling his spouse. “I told you there was no need to worry.”

“Yeah.” Jean breathed pulling back to look up into the eyes of his beloved. Feeling the odd sensation of his husband’s own joy at the back of his mind. “Can’t get rid of me now.”

“No. We are stuck with each other now.” Marco smiled softly brushing Jeans cheek. “Forever.”

“Yeah.” Jean giggled wounding his arms around his alpha’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss as he whispered over his lips.

“Forever…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this sequal! There might be one more in this series (if I ever get round to it) :P  
> All the cookies and rainbows flow to my amazing friend Su for helping me sort this series out, and to my amazing new beta reader Hannah!! XD  
> (Who everyone should go and give all there love to here: http://liberalanimetrash.tumblr.com/ )  
> Comments are always welcome!!!!!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr for those that are interested: http://x-jeanmarco-x.tumblr.com/ (my fan blog)  
> Personal: http://nicoladarkness.tumblr.com/


End file.
